Kingdom Hearts: Final Memory
by Arthur Reinhart
Summary: What happens when one has lost a treasured gift, and what will happen when that one searches for it? please R&R!


**Greeting: Hello everyone, or anyone who cares to read my fanfic...**

**This is the first chapter of a fanfiction that I have thought about, and I hope to gain a few good reviews for it, but hey, what do I care for a few bad reviews in the process...**

**Anyway, enjoy, and the next chapter will come up soon...**

* * *

Kingdom Hearts

Final Memory

Chapter 1:

Awakening

_Which was once whole now has become separate..._

_Which was once separate now has become whole..._

_I want to return what was once lost..._

_The final memories of a loved one, forgotten..._

He slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurred slightly as he rose. The light hurt his eyes only a little, then he was finally able to fully open them.

"Where am I?" he asked himself.

This place was very out of the ordinary. There was no walls, only darkness as far as the eye could see. He looked to his feet, only to see a large stained-glass pattern below him. With a deep breath, the he closed his eyes and tried to remember how he came to be here, but there was something wrong, he couldn't remember anything.. He tried again, but the realization shocked him. His name, his age, even who he was, he couldn't remember.

In his despair, a soft thumb echoed in his chest. He didn't realize what it was, but soon placed his hand upon his chest and listened. The same thump, his heartbeat.

"A heart?"

He took another deep breath and placed his hands to his sides, feeling a belt and an object. Looking to his side, he saw that the object was within some sort of a decorative sheath. _A sword_, he thought. Quickly drawing the sword, he held the blade in front of him. It appeared to be a katana, only the blade was slightly longer and a heart shaped hilt guard. The blade had a word etched into it, with smaller symbols covering the rest of the blade. He read the word, but couldn't understand its meaning.

"Darkness," he read again in confusion.

A sharp pain stabbed at his chest. Dropping his sword, he fell to his knees and grasped at his chest. His breathing began to rasp, his heart beating faster and faster. Images began to flood his mind, people in black coats, knights in armor, monsters attacking others. His heartbeat began to slow and his breathing returned to normal. The youth rose back to his feet and placed his hand on his heart.

"Why do I have a heart?" He asked himself. "It only hurts."

_It is because of who you are..._

"Who is that?" He asked out into the darkness.

_A heart can bare pain... Have courage..._

As the voice left, small shadows began to form across the floor. He watched in confusion as the shadows grew and rose off from the ground. The shadows now took form of a creature with four limbs and bright yellow eyes. Fear began to consume him, he didn't know what to do, nor did he know what these things were.

_You must have courage._ _Be brave and defeat the darkness._

Quickly, he took hold of the hilt of the sword and rose it as one of the creatures jumped towards him. He swung, cleaving the creature in half. Two other creatures lunged towards him, but he avoided both of them and destroyed another. He looked around and counted the remainder of the creatures. _Ten left, _he thought. _Shouldn't be a problem._

Three of the creatures took another lunge towards the boy, but he sidestepped them and cut through two the the creatures. As the others looked on, they melted into a puddle and began to move under him, but he jumped back and slashed the ground, destroying all but two of the shadows. They looked at each other, then followed with the same tactic as the others attempted, lunging at him. The creatures fell before they could reach him.

He heard his heartbeat again, but unlike last time, there was no pain. He chuckled and placed the sword back into its sheath. Sweat began to roll down his face and he felt uncomfortable, so he unzipped his coat and hood. His hair fell into his eyes, and he rose an eyebrow once he saw his hair color.

"I have silver hair?" he asked as he lifted some of his bangs.

He looked at his hands, noticing that he donned fingerless gloves, each also with the number 360 wrote across the top. He also saw that a small bracelet hung loosely around his wrist, bearing the word _Lynx_.

"Lynx," he read out load, "Is that my name?"

No answer.

His gaze then fell to the design on the floor. Taking a step back, he took notice of the three children in the design. On one side stood a boy with brown, spiked hair holding a large key on his shoulder. The left shown another boy who appeared to be slightly older, having sliver hair and holding a key also, but of a different design. In the middle, however, was a girl with red hair holding the hands of the two boys. They all appeared to be smiling, and the thought that ran through his mind was that they were happy.

What didn't make since to him, though, was that the girl in the design, he thought she looked familiar. "Who are you," he asked.

_Who are you..._

"I don't know," he answered back.

_Defeat the Darkness..._

"Why are you telling me this," he asked the voice, "Who are you? Why am I here?"

_Defend the Light..._

A large crack began to form on the ground, coursing across the image of the children. One by one, pieces of the floor began to fall into the darkness. The youth jumped from one piece of glass to the next, trying not to fall into the darkness. Only one piece of glass remained suspended in the air. The youth's heart began to quicken, he had no desire to fall into the darkness.

_Believe in yourself... Let your light guide you...Defeat the Darkness..._

Once the voice faded, the piece soon fell, and the last voice heard was him yelling for help as he fell into the darkness...

* * *

**I know the chapter isn't that long, but the next chapters will be longer. Anyway, read and review and tell me what you think.**

**Any questions regarding this chapter, please message me and I will do my best to explain, but I won't give any info about future chapters...  
**


End file.
